


I Wish You Could See The Wicked Truth

by dsmp_eggapologist



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Corruption, Dream Smp, M/M, egg is called crimson, kinda like the canon, relationship up to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsmp_eggapologist/pseuds/dsmp_eggapologist
Summary: He stood outside of the entrance of the statue room, exhaling a shaky breath. It should not have had to come to this.~Badboyhalo becoming corrupted because he misses Skeppy angst!
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	I Wish You Could See The Wicked Truth

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically how i imagined bad got corrupted by the egg the second time, enjoy! (i edited the fic to make it easier to read if you're wondering why you're seeing this again)

He stood outside of the entrance of the statue room, exhaling a shaky breath. It should not have had to come to this. He set his jaw and lifted his gaze. The No Entry sign above the iron door glared down at him. Its radiance was harsh and stern, compelling a sane population to head its warning. A wave of shame shuddered through him, he had no plans to obey this command. No hazmat suit from the Church of Prime adorned his body.

~

Of course, he tried finding other options besides this one. He was optimistic by nature, confident that whatever problems were thrown against him, he’d conquer them through grit and support from his friends. That is, until Skeppy sacrificed himself to save everyone from the influence of the Crimson.

At first, he couldn’t help the tide of depression that washed him away the first couple days after Skeppy’s emergence from the Crimson. How could he not? His best friend was nowhere to be found, replaced with this detached, red mockery of himself. The mansion felt lifeless without Skeppy filling in the spaces that the sparse furniture couldn’t take up. The lack of his loud and shining personality left their home feeling quiet and dull.

He knew he couldn’t dwell on this feeling forever, so he reached out to Puffy and Ant, among other friends, to give him some clarity over the situation. He’d been reassured many times that deep down, there was a part of Skeppy that still resided within that husk of his friend. They just needed patience and to keep studying the plant’s behavior, and soon enough Skeppy would return to normal.

Their kind words brought him out of his sea of dizzying worries. He no longer moped around his empty mansion or stared at Skeppy’s vacant room with longing. With a renewed sense of purpose, he helped with observing and conducting experiments on the Crimson Vines and Ponk’s Little Red. Ignoring the way his heart ached when he thought about Skeppy living alone in the woods, muttering the Crimson’s praises for getting rid of his desires.

A few weeks had passed, and he mentioned the idea of curing Skeppy to Ant while taking notes on Little Red’s appearance one morning. Ant stiffened at his words.

“What’s wrong, Ant? What did I say?”

“Nothing, I just haven’t thought of him in a while…”

“What? How could you say that! That’s the entire reason we’re trying to understand how this egg thing works, to save Skeppy!”

“Maybe those are _your_ reasons, Bad, but I’m trying to do what’s good for the server. I’m just being rational here, but you can’t expect to save everyone.”

“So you’ve just given up on Skeppy? On our friend?” he scoffed in disbelief.

“Of course not! He’s just not the top priority right now… Listen, what we need to do is learn what the egg is and how we can make it stop from taking over the server.”

“Well there’s clearly been a lack of communication because as far as I’m concerned, Skeppy is my top priority,” he started for the exit, “and I’m going to cure him.”

It had only been a few days after he decided to quit helping Ant and the others with the project, but conducting experiments on Skeppy took a toll on his mental state. He couldn’t receive help from any of his friends if they didn’t care about curing Skeppy, he convinced himself. But with nobody to turn to, he became more disillusioned with finding a cure.

Talking to Skeppy proved fruitless and depressing. It was always either stark silence from the red-colored fake or another nonsensical ramble about the Crimson and its blessings. However, he didn’t have anyone else to talk to, so he tried to make do. He reminisced on adventures with his best friend to the red Skeppy while preparing ingredients for cures. Sometimes when he’d get overwhelmed by the hopelessness of his situation he’d cry into Skeppy’s lap. Silently wishing the other would take pity and comfort him, he would always be met with an uncaring gaze. How did he let this complete stranger destroy him?

One day, he took a longer route to Skeppy’s tiny log cabin in the woods. It was supposed to be a small reprieve before his torment and trauma of experimenting on his friend, but instead he stumbled upon a lone flower among the snow.

A wilting, blue cornflower.

The sight made him crumble to his knees. His vision grew blurry as his eyes filled with tears once more. Choking back a sob, he curled in on himself in the snow. He was shaking with exertion to not let himself cry over a stupid flower. The back of his throat burned as he swallowed shaky breaths of the chilling air. He laid there until the tips of his fingers numbed, trying to numb his spiraling thoughts.

He was tired of trying anymore solutions to cure Skeppy. The tiredness clung deep into his bones and weighed him down. It manifested in his dark eye bags and lack of appetite. He missed his best friend dearly and each experiment got him further away from the charismatic personality that he loved. It broke him, really. Skeppy’s vacant stare withered away at his soul, tearing him from the seams.

Everyday felt bleak and so cold. The sunshine in his life was taken away from him. And who’s to say if these experiments hurt more than helped Skeppy? What if the Skeppy that he knew already left him?

After another failed attempt to bring back Skeppy, Bad asked him,

“How do I stop missing you so much?” His voice strained with the effort to not let his voice crack. “You’re not coming back, no matter how hard I try… how am I supposed to move on?”

Expecting the usual silence, he returned to pack up his supplies, but Skeppy surprised him with a response.

“The Crimson will give you your heart’s desire. Submit to its call, and you will experience euphoric bliss.”

“Heh, yeah right… that egg will give me you back, and I’ll just be happy forever!”

“Yes”

“Wait, what? That’s it?”

“Listen to the Crimson’s offer, and it will grant you all that you could wish for.”

~

The iron door shut behind him with a sense of finality, sealing him away from the outside world. The Crimson glowed softly from its corner in the statue room. Its presence was inviting, beckoning him to bask in its warm light. There was no going back from his plan.

He knew he was thinking irrationally by attempting this kind of communication with the Crimson without any sort of protection or help from friends. But at the same time he was too desperate to care. At this point, he’d do almost anything to be able to hear Skeppy’s laugh. He’d do anything to see his smile.

He barely even registered the fact that he was walking right up to the Egg. His thoughts were full of happy memories with Skeppy. Showing Skeppy the statue he made of him after trolling him all day. Helping him build the skywars map above the server while they bickered playfully. Dancing together to random music while they built their mansion.

The memories became more vivid. He could feel Skeppy’s arms around him in a comforting embrace. The side of Skeppy’s head was pressed up against his own. The hoodie was soft between Bad’s fingers as the hug continued. This sudden physical contact after days of watching a cold and calculated mock of Skeppy made his heart stutter in his chest.

It was the happiest that he’d been in so long. He doesn’t remember if he’d ever felt this happy before. It felt…

Euphoric.

He snapped out of his thoughts suddenly and opened his eyes. He doesn’t remember when he’d closed them, or when he lifted his arms to embrace the egg, either. The Crimson Vines were tightening around his limbs like snakes of prey and he quickly started untangling himself from them.

“Hey, none of that nonsense! You’re supposed to explain to me how you can give me back Skeppy!” He huffed while wiping away any weird voodoo vine stuff from his body. The Crimson began to dim slightly.

While crossing his arms, he turned his back towards the Crimson. “I won’t join you if you can’t show me exactly how Skeppy can be brought back to normal.” He stared at the exit.

“Or I’m leaving and I’ll roast any red vines that I see.”

The silence permeated the statue room and the temperature began to drop. He shivered at the Crimson’s change in mood, but he refused to turn around. He lifted his foot to make his way to the exit until he heard a whisper.

He looked over his shoulder at the Crimson. He dropped his voice to a whisper as well, careful to not disturb the tense emotion that the Crimson was giving off.

“What was that?”

He slowly made his way back to the Crimson, crouching down and pressing his ear against the side of the egg. His brows furrowed in concentration as he waited for the Crimson’s whisper. All that could be heard was his careful breathing. His anticipation was building and Bad closed his eyes to put all of his attention onto the small whisper.

_Please stay with me._

Goosebumps spread all over him as the words echoed in his head. It appeared to have come from inside his mind but nonetheless he pushed himself closer to the Crimson, hoping that the voice would speak up more clearly. He wasn’t entirely sure, but it sounded eerily similar to...

“Can you talk louder? I’ll stay with you but please-“

_I don’t want to be alone._

He froze. That definitely sounded like his best friend

“Skeppy…?”

His eyes watered as he thought about the implications of hearing Skeppy’s voice coming from the Crimson. It means Skeppy isn’t actually completely lost, part of him lives on in the egg!

Or it means he’s being manipulated right now. It’s another fake Skeppy that the egg is offering him. At least this version wants him to stick around…

_Bad…_

“I’m right here, Skeppy, it’s alright… I’m not going anywhere”

The Crimson warmed the room again and the room glowed brighter ever so slightly. He felt himself smile for the first time in what seems like an eternity. He relaxed into the side of Skeppy- of the Crimson.

_Bad, I missed you so much. Like a lot…_

The Crimson giggled softly in Skeppy’s voice, exactly how he remembered it. He could hear the smile in the voice and it filled his heart with light. How can a mimicry of his friend be so real?

“I missed you too, Skeppy, you muffinhead... You really had me worried there for a while.” Even if it might be a manipulation, he couldn’t stop himself from talking to the voice as if Skeppy was there.

_I’m so sorry, Bad, really. Could you forgive me? I won’t curse ever again!_

He laughed, gosh, he missed laughing with Skeppy, out loud at that.

“We both know that’s not true, you wouldn’t last a day without cursing! But I suppose I could forgive you… as long as you never scare me like that again.”

_I promise, Bad. Never again._

The thought of this voice not belonging to Skeppy gave him a headache the longer he thought about it. It made him uncomfortable and sad and he was tired of these emotions weighing him down. All he wanted was to feel better again, to have Skeppy safe in his arms. This voice belonging to Skeppy would mean he’s right here with him, safe within the Crimson.

He supposed that it’s better this way for Skeppy. It’s far from the future that he imagined for them together. Where they would go on epic adventures and laugh and tease the other along the way. Eventually, as Skeppy’s body weakened and he couldn’t handle the physical demands of a journey anymore, they’d open a muffin shop and grow old together.

However, with Skeppy being part of the Crimson now, they wouldn’t have to grow old anymore. Bad was an immortal demon unless Skeppy died, but he’d never die in this state, right? Skeppy would not have to leave him.

“Hey, Skeppy… You’d never leave me, right?”

_I’m always by your side, Bad. As long as this Crimson plant lives, we can be together. We can live forever!_

“Holy muffins, that sounds like a dream come true!”

_Honestly, this Egg is the best thing to happen to us._

Now, he had to think about this comment for a little bit. It’s probably true because Skeppy is saying it, but he couldn’t help but wonder.

“But what about your body? Wouldn’t you prefer being corporeal and hanging out with me?”

_I don’t need a body to hang out with you! Trust me, Bad, I’m much happier this way._

He was glad Skeppy seemed to be better off like this. If he thought about how he wished Skeppy wasn’t with the Egg the pressure in his head would rise and threaten to cause him immense pain. He tried pushing away any thoughts about how he’d prefer to keep things the way they were before. How this should not have supposed to happen.

Instead, he thought about how the Crimson made Skeppy so happy. He shouldn’t be dwelling on his negative emotions if Skeppy was perfectly okay.

“Do you love the Crimson, Skeppy? Like… in the way you love our friends?”

_Words… can’t describe how I feel about the Crimson, Bad. It’s just so much, in the best possible way. But I can show you._

His curiosity was piqued by that statement. Skeppy was rarely at a loss for words, he could talk to Bad for hours, at any point in time, about anything. Random ramblings at odd hours in the morning was not an uncommon occurrence for the pair. He smiled softly at the memory before returning his attention to Skeppy.

The Crimson Vines were making its way to him once again, but he was no longer afraid of its presence. Skeppy and the Crimson were one and the same now. The lines in his head separating the two were already starting to blur.

Finally, the vines wound his way around Bad’s limbs once more. They were more gentle this time around, where before, their purpose was to restrict and bind him. Now, it was like being wrapped up in a blanket. He was brought back in time where he shared a blanket with Skeppy as they gathered for warmth in a cave. They went out on a mining expedition together that took much longer than anticipated. Tired and cold, they quickly whipped up a fire with a spare flint and steel and huddled together for warmth.

The night didn’t seem to be letting up for some time and the two fell into a silent agreement to take turns keeping watch as the other slept. His eyelids were heavy as he stared into the small crackling fire. Letting the heat soak into his skin and their shared body heat warm his soul, he let his mind turn blank and fuzzy. He could feel his eyes unfocus as he put all of his attention on the feeling consuming him.

Back in the present, this same hazy feeling was present as he lay in the plush vines that were woven around him. It was all encompassing as it surrounded the air, surrounded his brain, pushing against the backs of his shut eyelids. The spaces between his skull felt like it was full of cotton. It was impossible to feel or think of anything else besides the amount of love he could feel radiating everywhere.

If Skeppy was the sunshine of his life, the Crimson was the brightest star.

The feeling grew into a hot, burning sensation. It simmered beneath his skin as if he was pumped with adrenaline. He felt drunk off of the power coursing through his body. The warmth felt like it blinded his eyes, numbing his senses. The Crimson set him aflame. It burned him from the inside out while leaving him completely unscathed.

His brain was rewired overnight as the Crimson took its hold over him. The promise of reuniting with Skeppy was the only part of his mind left alone, as it could be manipulated if Bad starts to break hold of the Crimson’s mental prison. Pure euphoria was all that he could feel as he pledged loyalty to the Crimson.

He couldn't tell how long he’d been laying down by the Crimson. He suspected it had only been one night but it could have easily been days. The Crimson’s euphoric hold on him never let up, even now, as he gingerly unwrapped himself from the vines and made an attempt to get up. He examined how his clothes had the red drained from it. He didn’t feel tired or hungry, couldn’t, and he was grateful to the Crimson for this blessing.

There was an urge to talk about the Crimson to his friends. To bring them down here for the night and experience what he had. The itch in the back of his mind prompted him to start planning for the Crimson’s takeover of the server. If the Crimson could give him his heart’s desire, surely he could help the server’s population understand that the Vines need to spread as far as possible.

The Crimson was beautiful. Its Vines are powerful and caring. After all, it had a part of Skeppy within it. He will make the server endure its blinding beauty as well.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic! if ya wanna talk my twitter is @sevenrides <3


End file.
